Bad Things Happen Bingo
by Prophe-Cass
Summary: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Miraculous Ladybug Drabbles and One-shots of angsty moments in the Miraculous Team's life
1. Don't You Dare Pity Me:Lukloe

**Bad Things Happen Bingo**

_**PROMPTS BELOW; COMMENT WHAT YOU WANT TO FILL UP EACH PROMPT! 'TAKEN' MEANS SOMEONE ALREADY CHOSE A PROMPT FOR IT.**_

**(:)**

**1 Trapped in a Burning Building**

**2 Don't You Dare Pity Me - Taken**

**3 Shock Collar - Taken**

**4 Knife to the Throat - Taken**

**5 Mouth Stitched Shut**

**6 Cry into Chest**

**7 Bloody Nose - Taken**

**8 Reopening an Old Wound**

**9 Damaged Vocal Cords**

**10 Starvation - Taken**

**11 You Said You Would Let Them Go - Taken**

**12 Slammed into a Wall**

**13 Bloodstained Clothes**

**14 Bleeding Through the Bandages - Taken**

**15 Take Me Instead - Taken**

**16 Stitches**

**17 Can Only Move the Eyes**

**18 Dragged by the Ankle**

**19 Tied to a Chair**

**20 I Will Only Slow You Down - Taken**

**21 Muzzled**

**22 This Is For Your Own Good - Taken**

**23 Don't Let Them See You Cry - Taken**

**24 Forgetting to Eat**

**25 Biting**

**(:)**

_**ACTUAL CHAPTER TIME UNDERNEATH; I SWEAR IT'LL GET MORE ANGSTY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**_

* * *

"Are you okay?" Luka asked Chloé suspiciously as he watched her rub her tear-stained eyes.

"I'm fine." She snapped, pulling her hand back, straightening her back. "Nothing's ever bothered me before, why should it start now?"

Luka hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder, uncertain. He wasn't good with words. He really wasn't. And he wasn't exactly sure who this was besides the fact she was in Marinette's class, but he did want to help. "Are you sure you're oka-"

"Don't. You dare. Pity me." Chloé interrupted, growling as her blue eyes flashing in anger, head turning to face him.

"I just want to help." Luka informed her, softening his tone. "And you look upset."

"I…" Chloé paused, staring at him. "Nobody's ever…well, except for Sabrina, but she has to, or else…"

Luka quirked an eyebrow, curious.

"Nobody's wanted to help me before." Chloé admitted quietly, staring at her feet.

Luka stared at her, wondering whether he should pull her into a hug. She didn't seem like the kind of girl who enjoyed hugs, but, at the same time, she had the expression of one who craved physical affection.

Hesitantly, he held out his arms, figuring she'd push him away and walk off.

Instead, she practically launched himself into his arms, sobbing hysterically into his Jagged Stone T-shirt.

Luka comfortingly ran his fingers through her hair, listening to her uneven, raspy sobs.

"L-ladybug…she gave…" she sniffled, pulling back so that he could hear her clearly, drawing her arm along her eyes to wipe away her tears. "…the Bee Miraculous…she gave _Pollen_ to some…some…_girl_. I thought…Queen Bee would return someday, b-but…now I don't have…" Chloé let out a sob again, burying her head in her hands.

_Oh._ Luka realized, staring at her. _This is Queen Bee. I…oh._ He thought for a bit, imagining how it would be to see someone else vaulting around with the Snake Miraculous.

Sympathy filled his chest, and he gently put a hand on her shoulder.

Surprise flickered across her face as he did so, the diva raising her head.

"Let's go get some ice cream." Luka invited. "We can talk this over somewhere, and…well…be friends?"

Chloe's stared at him, rubbing her face one last time. "Y-yeah. Ice cream sounds great."

So off the two went in search of André and a bench to talk on.


	2. This Is For Your Own Good:Gabriel

The ring gleamed in the dim lighting of the room, the black fingers holding it blending in with the onyx gem it was based off of.

Blue eyes stared down at the figure huddled on the ground, emerald eyes staring back frostily.

"So." The tall figure stated, grinning down at his offspring in triumph. "I was correct all that time ago. You, Adrien, were Chat Noir."

"And she was right." The boy hissed, fingers digging into the bluenette hair beneath his fingers, caressing his unconscious partner's scalp gently. "You were Hawkmoth."

"I'm honestly disappointed in you." Hawkmoth hummed, glancing down at Adrien from where he sat. "Protecting that…that _filthy girl_ when your devotion should be towards me. I should have had her earrings by now!"

"Are you going to cry?" His own son taunted, a growl beginning to raise in the teenager's throat. "Do butterflies even have tear glands?"

"Someone needs to teach you manners." Hawkmoth growled, unsheathing his sword from the cane, its casing clattering to the floor. "And I shall gladly do so."

Teeth bared, Adrien hissed at Hawkmoth, fingers curling tightly into Ladybug's hair. "Go ahead. I've got nothing left to loose."

"What?" Hawkmoth asked, pausing for several seconds as he stared down at his son. "You have plenty to loose. It is I who truly suffers."

"You hurt all my friends." Adrien whispered, glancing around the dome-shaped room, at the bodies Hawkmoth had left behind when he had torn through the teenage heroes to get to his son and Ladybug. "Some might even be dead. You pulled me out of school two months ago. You stole Plagg. Natalie's in a coma. You fired the Gorilla. Mom's dead, and…and you're not…" He glared frostily at his father's shoes, shaking in a mixture of fear and fury, "and you're a horrible father. So just go ahead. Punish me. Kill me, if you'd like. I don't care, anymore."

"You still have her to loose." Hawkmoth pointed out, gesturing at Ladybug, wanting his son to at least admit as much.

"You don't get it, do you?" He growled, curling protectively around her. "Do you?!"

Hawkmoth's lip curled, hand tightening around his sword.

"She was never mine to begin with. She never wanted to be mine. So just do it."

"No." Hawkmoth refused, turning his sword around so the point didn't face Adrien. "I will allow you to keep your life." The purple orb settled on Adrien's forehead, pushing him backwards from Ladybug, the teen's weak arms falling from her. "After all, what greater punishment is there then to let you continue living your miserable life? In the end, it'll make you stronger. All punishments are for your own good, after all."

Hawkmoth reached down, ignoring his growling son, and removed Ladybug's earrings one by one while his son tried to stop him, fists landing fruitlessly on his shoulder blades.

The villain didn't bother giving the girl a second look when he stood, both Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculous in hand. After three years, he could make his wish, and bring back both Natalie and Emilie. There was a price to pay, but he'd pay it, gladly. His son would thank him in the end.

He pivoted, leaving the room without another thought of the carcasses strewn behind him.

When he vanished under the floor, Adrien let out a sob, burying his face into Marinette's hair. It was over, all over. And it was all his fault.

* * *

Across the room, watching the whole exchange, the single adult hero watched, his green eyes drifting down to his wrist, where a bracelet sat. Forcing all his strength into his arm, he reached forward, fiddling with the price of jewelry.

"Second Chance." He murmured, preparing to feel himself transported to thirty minutes earlier once again.

After all, _748_ time's the charm, right?


	3. Nose Bleed:Carapace and Chat Noir

**This is one of the lighter, funnier ones. Requested by the wonderful Griffin Stone!**

* * *

Chat Noir is probably just staring dramatically off into the distance. Carapace assumed, watching the more experienced teen gazing to the east. Another way to make Ladybug think he's 'cool'. Which…I sorta understand.

Carapace contemplated joining him, deciding against it because it was neither of the girls' turn to patrol that night.

It was just him and his best bro, second only to his best friend in civilian life, Adrien Agreste.

Which now begged the question why Chat was staring dramatically. There was literally no one to impress; they were on the Eiffel Tower, for DJ's sake! Not a good place for Chat to pick up non-super hero chicks.

The turtlized-Nino hopped over to the support beam Chat Noir was standing on, nudging his shoulder. "Cat-Dude?"

Chat Noir let out a squeak, whirling on him with his fist outstretched, knuckles colliding with his nose.

Carapace only blinked in surprise at the pressure, stumbling slightly. His nose began to ache, and then exploded into pain.

"Dude!" Carapace squawked, fanning his face, which felt like it was on fire. "What was that for?!"

"Oh, cats!" Chat Noir yowled, staring at Carapace in horror. "Is your nose broken?!"

"I don't know! I'm not the one looking in a mirror!"

"But…Oh, sweet Kwamis on a cracker! It's totally broken!"

"Dude!"

"Cats, I'll go get the ice pack!" Chat Noir leaped off the Eiffel Tower, bounding off to a rooftop in the distance.

Carapace could see him looking around, grab something, then hurry back. He returned with a blue, freezing pack, pressing it onto Carapace's nose hurriedly. The turtle distantly remembered that Ladybug and Chat Noir stored first aid kits on their favorite rooftops, and he assumed that's where Noir got the ice pack from.

"Dude! My nose is broken!" Carapace moaned, holding it in place. He glared up at Chat, unimpressed. "What was that even for?"

"I was staring dramatically off into the distance!"

"Why?!"

"Ryuko said it helped her think! I thought it'd be fun to try! It must've worked too well! You surprised me." He finished the sentence with a pout, blinking apologetically.

"But…dude! How am I going to explain this?"

"Say you tripped." Chat Noir shrugged, squinting at Nino's nose. "Maybe it's just crooked. It's bleeding an awful lot…"

"No…tomorrow at school I'm going to have a cast on my nose, and tissue coming out of the nostrils. My girlfriend's going to go into 'Mother Hen' mode, and I won't be able to focus…"

"Uh…you just went into a 'Marinette' ramble."

Ah, Marinette. Even if Nino wasn't in her class, he would know of her rambles and clumsiness; it was a meme of sorts within the team. (They never mentioned it around Ladybug, though; for some unknown reason, she hated the joke.)

"I can't help rambling when my nose is going to make me bleed to death!" Carapace thundered, the joke lost on him, cradling his nose.

"If you were a normal turtle your nose wouldn't have broken." Chat Noir grumbled. "Your face might have caved in, but your nose would be fine…"

Carapace, fully aware that turtles technically didn't have noses that jutted out, so couldn't be broken, fixed Chat with his most deadpan look. "…dude."


	4. Knife To The Throat:Hawkmoth

**Suggested by JellyMermaid520, I believe!**

* * *

_**PROMPTS BELOW; COMMENT WHAT YOU WANT TO FILL UP EACH PROMPT! SOME WILL BE MISSING, SINCE THEY WERE ALREADY TAKEN.**_

**(:)**

**1 Trapped in a Burning Building**

**6 Cry into Chest**

**8 Reopening an Old Wound**

**9 Damaged Vocal Cords**

**12 Slammed into a Wall**

**13 Bloodstained Clothes**

**16 Stitches**

**17 Can Only Move the Eyes**

**18 Dragged by the Ankle**

**19 Tied to a Chair**

**21 Muzzled**

**24 Forgetting to Eat**

**25 Biting**

**(:)**

_**ACTUAL CHAPTER TIME UNDERNEATH;**_

Knife to the Throat

"So gullible." Hawkmoth beamed at Viperion, stroking Multimouse's hair. "Even with the power to reset time itself, you couldn't save her."

Multimouse spat at Hawkmoth's feet, ignoring the fact that he could cut off her head at any moment. "Shut up."

Viperion glared at Hawkmoth, fingers clutching at the Snake Miraculous which had yet to be used. Load of good that'd do him now. Now that the love of his life, his best friend, was bound by Hawkmoth, who was holding a knife to her neck.

"What do you want from me?" Viperion demanded, curling his fists.

"I want your Miraculous." Hawkmoth immediately revealed, not at all surprising. "Your powers are invaluable to me; they will surely help me succeed at my goal."

"Vipe," Multimouse begged, eyes burning with determination. "Don't do it, please. Mister Bug can save me if anything happens; he'll be here, I promise."

Mister Bug, who was busy fighting an Amuk, Mayura, Volpina, and Queen Bee across town? Viperion highly doubted he'd be here.

Hawkmoth's knife dug deeper into Multimouse's neck, and she gasped softly, trying to shrink back from the blade as two streams of blood trickled from her neck.

Viperion looked at Hawkmoth, grinning and victorious, then at Multimouse, at Marinette, brave and beautiful, yet terrified.

He looked over at the city, in turmoil, filled with hurt people, desperately trusting that Ladybug - or rather, Mister Bug - would save them. That Hawkmoth was going down. Then at Multimouse again.

He knew what he had to do. He didn't like it, not at all, but…his duty wasn't to protect Marinette. It was to Paris; to everyone else. That's what Ladybug had asked him to do.

It's what he had to do.

He turned and fled.

Viperion ran to Mister Bug; to help him defeat his adversaries, for only Mister Bug could save them, now. Not while Ladybug was…wherever she was. Only Mister Bug.

So, Viperion ran.

Not quickly enough, because he could still hear Multimouse's screams as her fate was met, as Hawkmoth dealt out the punishment he had threatened with the knife.

And Viperion sobbed.


	5. Don't Let Them See You Cry:Alya and Chat

Don't Let Them See You Cry

Alya slung the garbage bag over her shoulder, grumbling lightly as she headed out of her apartment's building, heading begrudgingly out into the street.

She supposed she should be thankful: it was only garbage, after all, and it was Nora's turn to wash the dishes this week. Garbage was easy: you cross the street, put it in the dumpster, and you're done. It was simple.

Besides, right after chores were finished, she was allowed to head out to get new source material for one of her dozen blogs.

Alya sighed, brushing her hair out of her visage, rounding the corner to head into the alley. It was fairly dirty, a few rats scurrying around the far, far corner, the stench of rot filling the air, and, of course, garbage bags overfilling from all sides of the dumpster.

(The dumpster, mind you, was mostly empty. Only a few bags sat on it, most of which were from Alya's family. Everyone else just chucked their bags into the alleyway and left. The poor, poor garbage man.)

Alya surveyed the alley, as always, briefly wondering if she should put in any effort to clean it up, as always, before deciding against it.

A garbage bag moved in the far corner of the alleyway, and she snorted, setting down the garbage bag. Rats. Alya grabbed the broom from behind the drain pipe for such vermin and approached, quietly. She wanted to see the look in their little black eyes when she brought the broom head down upon them.

However, Alya paused when she finally came close enough to the garbage bag. For, it was not a garbage bag at all. (Not even a huge rat, either.) No, it was Chat Noir. Surrounded by garbage bags.

He didn't look hurt, just…she didn't know. Upset.

He was sobbing to himself, head tilted down to his chest, trembling and sniffling. He really didn't look okay. At all.

Alya approached silently, putting down the broom, worry clenching at her chest. If Chat Noir was really upset, he might get Akumatized, and she could only image what it would be like if that happened.

She had never noticed him show even the slightest hint of being mildly disconcerted, and seeing him sob steadily was honestly horrifying.

The reporter made sure to kick a pebble as she neared him, so that he would know of her presence and wouldn't try punching her in the face. (She would not repeat her boyfriend's error.)

The noise caused Chat Noir to jolt, the feline running his hand across his face once, fast, erasing any signs of tears. His head tilted to face her, a smile blossoming across his visage, expression bright, eager, carefree. It was easily recognizable as his ordinary face, but it had never looked so fake to Alya.

She wondered how often he pretended to be okay even when he wasn't. The thought hurt her heart.

"Hi, Alya!" He greeted, vaulting to his feet, though the moment was hindered by the garbage bags so that he remained seated. "Fancy seeing you here!"

…

Wow.

He was honestly super good at pretending to be fine. Very concerning.

"Cut the small talk, Kitty-cat." Alya ordered, slipping down beside him. "You were upset, and I demand to know why."

He froze, smile seeming to glaze over as his eyes zoned out, focusing anywhere but on her. "Oh."

"Yeah, I saw." Alya confirmed, leaning against the wall and drawing her legs up to her chest.

Chat Noir remained silent.

"Look." Alya said slowly. "I'm…like…terrible at comforting people; and I'm sorry, because me talking probably isn't what you wanna hear. And…I'm a reporter. Reporters aren't supposed to be biased. But…um…I can still be here for you. If you…If you need a friend."

Chat Noir laughed, leaning his head back against the wall he was sitting against. "No, no, I'm sorry, I'm just not used to people…" he frowned, searching for the right word. "…caring."

Alya stiffened slightly, tipping her head. "Well…I mean… predator mammals have got to stick together, right?" She froze, realizing what she just said. "Oh, cats, I mean, uh…"

Noir let out a dry chuckle, nudging her with his elbow. "I know you're Rena. It's okay."

She relaxed, slightly, before tensing again. "Ladybug's going to kill me."

"She won't." Chat Noir assured. "She thinks you're a good friend and valuable hero. And you're our favorite reporter."

Alya grinned like a cat who got the cream, gleeful. "Really? She said all that? Even though I stuck my nose where it doesn't belong?"

"You're more helpful then you are a nuisance." Chat Noir smiled, eyes still brimming with tears.

"Aw, truly flattered. But, seriously, are you okay?" Alya asked, drawing her legs up to her chest and tilting her head. Enough about herself.

"I'm fine." He wiped at his eyes; a fruitless attempt as the tears budded up again instantly.

"Mr. Noir, as a journalist, my job is to find out the truth. And you, sir, are keeping me from that mission." Alya nudged him, acting serous. "Now, I advise you tell me the truth, or else I will be compelled to announce to Paris that the fearless Chat Noir was found crying, by himself, in an alley way."

Chat Noir released a throaty, empty exhale, lacking mirth as he shook his head. "You run a tough bargain. I supposed I have to comply."

"Truth is valuable."

He hesitated for a moment more, then groaned, burying his head back into his mess of limbs. "Don't tell anyone I told you this, but…I'm not as happy as I seem."

Alya blinked in surprise, holding back her sudden rush of surprise. Perhaps it shouldn't have shocked her to the extent that it did, yet it still managed to send waves of horror through her spine, gut curling.

"I pretend to be happy, because if I act like everything's chipper, everyone will believe it is, and it keeps them calm." He laughed, unsettlingly. "You wouldn't believe how many times Ladybug and I both have a bad day at the same time. I put my own feelings to the side for her, but… It's just…weird."

"I…" Alya started, faltering. She had never admitted this, not even to Nino, but Chat Noir had to understand that she got him. "As a…journalist, as a reporter, we always have to keep calm faces. We can never show on camera, even for a minute, that we're scared or worried or…or depressed. I, personally, have seen you get hurt physically so many times for Ladybug's sake; not to mention seeing her have an emotional breakdown more times than I can count. But I have to pretend it doesn't bother me." Alya looked away. "Because that's be unprofessional, because that would be foolish to act anything but nonchalant."

Silence filled the alley, Chat Noir quietly contemplating her words and Alya trying to think of something else to say.

"I…I imagine it's the same way for you." She murmured. "Having to hide your emotions. For the sake of others. Because people would look down on you if you did. Don't let them see you cry."

"Yes." Chat Noir immediately whispered, his voice cracking. "That's…that's exactly what it's like. Alya-" he pressed a hand to her shoulder; wrapping an arm around her to do so. "-thank you. I needed that."

Alya leaned into his embrace, recalling all the times she had seen him bleeding to death; always doing so with a smile on his face. And she never guessed that it was fake. Some reporter she was.

"Yeah." She agreed, so quietly she couldn't even hear herself. "Me too."


	6. You Said You Would Let Them Go: DjWifi

You Said You Would Let Them Go

"Come on, little girl." Mayura snarled, voice smooth as she stared at Rena Rouge, her fan to an unconscious Nino's throat like a knife as she pressed it more firmly against the DJ's throat. "Just hand it over, and I'll let him go."

Rena Rouge tugged at her necklace as it beeped, considering her options. She only had one minute left; if she left to destranform, Mayura would slit Nino's throat. If she stood there until time ran out, Mayura could take both Miraculous and Nino's life. If she waited for or called Ladybug, surely the same outcome would occur.

But if she gave it over, Nino would live. Sure, she'd loose her Miraculous and Ladybug's trust, but he'd be fine.

Her fingers dropped to the promise ring Nino had gotten her only three hours before, heart squeezing.

She was not going to loose him so soon after, she was not going to allow it all to end.

"Tick-tock." Mayura threatened, the fan-knife starting to dig into Nino's flesh. "Think fast."

Could Ladybug's Miraculous Cure even bring back someone who was purposely killed by another Miraculous Holder?

_…it doesn't matter._ Rena Rouge realized with clarity._ I'm never going to risk that. Not like Ladybug did._

An image of Ladybug sobbing over Chat Noir's - Adrien's - permanently deceased form only a week before passed through Rena's mind.

That was the last prompt she needed.

Rena Rouge pulled off her necklace, shoving it into Mayura's hand. "Fine!" She roared. "Take it!"

"Thank you." Mayura nodded, glancing to this side.

Volpina dropped out of nowhere, snatching the necklace from Mayura's hand and slipping it on. "Thanks a ton, Als." She grinned, clipping it on behind her neck. "This will absolutely come in handy for Hawkmoth's plans."

Mayura nodded in agreement, turning to go before Alya realized something crucial.

"Hey!" She shouted, glaring. "You said you'd let him go."

Mayura looked at Nino, as if only mildly surprised to find him there. "Yes, I suppose I did. But that was before I realized what an amazing blackmail token he was." Mayura mused, tightening her grip on Nino. "Volpina, if you will?"

"Mirage!" Volpina shouted, summoning up an illusion of several Mayuras, Ninos, and Volpinas, all jumping away in different directions, the real ones lost with the fake ones.

"No!" Alya shrieked, stumbling forward. But, alas, it was too late. They were already gone.

The love of her life was gone.

She collapsed to her knees.

And it was all her fault.


	7. Take Me Instead:Marichat

Take Me Instead

"What?" Volpina chuckled, lightly, dryly, as she pivoted, cocking her head. "I don't think I heard you right."

"You did." Chat Noir assured, putting on a brave face as his heart cracked under the strain. "Take me instead."

"Chat, you idiot!" Marinette screeched at him, eyes burning with wrath as she stared at him. "Don't you dare!"

He pointedly ignored her, keeping his gaze leveled on Volpina. His left leg trembled, but he mentally chastised it until it solidified itself. "Please."

Volpina looked from Marinette to Chat Noir, pursing her lips. "My hated nemesis…or the thing that my other hated nemesis loves most." She looked at Chat Noir. "And the thing that my other hated nemesis loves most loves my first hated nemesis, too. That's confusing, you know that?" She didn't wait for an answer, scooping a rock from the ground, tossing it at Chat Noir. "Catch and Cataclysm." She ordered.

Chat Noir did so, catching it bare fully between his fingers. "Cataclysm." He whispered, and it crumbled to ash, drifting out of his fingers.

"Sufficient." Volpina decided, nodding her head. She shoved Marinette forward, the girl stumbling across the rooftop.

Chat Noir caught her, kindly steadying her before starting his own walk toward Volpina.

"Chat, no!" Marinette cried, reaching out to arm to snag his wrist. He turned back, meeting the designer's beautiful, sparkling blue eyes.

He paused, sorrowfully moving to pry her fingers off his arm.

The moment he got his hands busy with that, Marinette practically threw him backward, glaring at Volpina. "Take me instead."

Volpina's frowned in surprise, surveying the girl.

"No!" Chat Noir roared. "Take me!"

"Me!" Marinette insisted, pushing out an arm to keep him from barreling past her.

"Me!" Chat Noir pleaded, staring at Marinette in awe.

Volpina's eyes twitched, and she waved her hand. The purple Akuma mask appeared. "Um, yeah, Hawkmoth? So…uh…which one should I take?" A pause. "I was going to, and then Kitty Noir insisted that he was 'worth more' of something, I don't really remember. And then they started bickering."

A longer, more definite pause. "Mmhmm, like an old married couple."

"Please, Chat." Marinette insisted, staring up at him. "Let me handle this."

"But you're important to me." He said, shoulders hunching. "Please, stay out of danger, and let the hero pull the self-sacrificing stuff."

"You're not the only hero, you know."

"Yeah, well she - they - aren't here right now. It's just me. Please, Marinette." Chat Noir whined, Hugh pitched and so afraid, yet so pleading.

Marinette just stared at him. "Cha-"

"Please."

"You see what I mean?" Volpina wanted to know, waving her arms. "I can't work with this, Hawkmoth! I don't even know what 'this' is!"

"I don't like this." Marinette murmured, bowing her head.

"I know." Chat Noir whispered, pulling her forward to lay a kiss on her forehead. "It'll be alright, okay."

"It's decided?" Volpina asked in relief, relaxing visibly. "Alright, Kitten, com'ere."

Chat Noir tugged away from Marinette, who was sniffling into her hands, stepping toward Volpina. "Okay. Here I am."

"Finally. Hawkmoth, sorry, called you up for nothing." She waved her hand, and the mask vanished. "Let's go, Kitten. I'm sure you - or, rather, your ring - will make a fine bargaining chip against Ladybug."

Chat Noir nodded stoically, not daring to argue as he trotted after her, leaving behind a sobbing civilian.

Good thing about heroes; they're too righteous to cheat or lie.


	8. Mouth Stiched Shut:LadrienLadynoir

**Fair warning: this is sorta graphic. Not like BLOOD, BLOOD EVERYWHERE but a trigger warning, nonetheless.**

**Suggested by Toshiro of the Eternal Dream. Thank you for your request!**

* * *

Oh. _Oh. __Oh,__ Fiddlesticks. _

She really regretted lying to him now.

He was so painfully obviously Chat Noir; it wasn't even funny. His upper half was darker than ever, wispy like smoke, but beneath it all, she could see some sort of solid shape underneath. Probably where his akuma was, curled somewhere underneath that trail of darkness. His bottom half was made out of needles, ripping off into a number of into an uncountable amount of long, spindly legs resembling that of a spider's, perhaps. The area all the legs were sprouting form was mechanic, almost like an engine, the gears within constantly whirring, clicking. His hair was like black fire, sparking off his head, though no cackling sound emerged. His skin was grey, and his white were completely white, as if the irises and pupils were rolled back into his head, and, of course, this meant he didn't have cat eyes. The mask around his face was almost unbearable to look at, it was so black. Whenever Ladybug tried to look at it, it hurt her eyes. Forcing herself to focus wasn't much better. It was shaped like a butterfly, and that's when her understanding ended.

Yet his face was clearly Chat Noir's; a few of his trademark scars visible and strikingly pale white and his face – except for the color schemes and different shaped mask – was mostly the same.

It was…honestly the most terrifying thing to look at ever.

The only thing to make it more horrifying was the fact that Ladybug knew exactly what had gotten him so annoyed, and thus could make an assumption about what his power was going to be.

She had been forced to lie to him all over again, for the sake of 'protecting' her role as Guardian. As much as she hated doing so, she was constantly forced to do so, as was her training. She hated it, but she had to lie to him, per Master Fu's guidance.

He had found out she had been lying the whole time, and had run off, a look of betrayal and hurt all over his face.

And now, she was paying the price.

"Chat." She said, carefully as to keep the anguish out of her voice. "I can tell you're upset, but-"

His needle feet stomped together in a solid movement, the pair of fleshy arms he had crossing in anger over his chest lighting on fire for a fraction of a second. "Ooh, what gave it away, Bugaboo? Was it the fact that I'm Akumaitzed? Or that you actually pay attention to me?"

Ladybug jolted backward, surprised by the furiousness in his tone. "Chat, please, let me help you!"

"No!" He screeched in rage, clenching his fist. "I think you've 'helped' me enough! You've taught me much about being unable to trust anyone, you've taught me how cruel this world can be!"

"Cha–" Ladybug tried again, but he grabbed one of his legs, unpinning it to form a sword in his hands. This effectively shut her up.

"Don't you dare tell me another lie." He snarled, pulling his sword out far enough that she could easily see his fingers. Long and silver, just like the needles on his legs. Except his fingers were attached to pitch-black thread the same shade as his mask. As his gears whirred, the thread moved back and forth, and Ladybug got a sense of horror with what exactly he wanted to do with them.

She scrambled away, trying to flea from him. Her plans crashed when he pulled one of the smaller needles form his sword and managed to throw it sharp-shooter style, pinning her ribbon to the nearest lamp post.

Ladybug scrambled for the needle, trying to pull it out. Unfortunately, it was stuck deeply into the metal pole, and she was unable to free herself. Finally, she ignored the knife, trying to free her ribbon by just pulling away. Before she could properly rip it, evil-Chat's hand lashed out, snagging against her arm and forcing it roughly around the pole. He pined the fabric of her forearm's suit into place,

She cried out, struggling furiously until he laid his sharp fingers from his free hand against her lips, staring down at her. The white orbs that he passed as eyes seemed to soften just like Chat Noir's used to. She froze, gazing up in awed fascination. He was still in there, still loving her beneath that ugly exterior.

"Hold still." He warned, soft look vanishing as soon as she acknowledged it. "And this'll be as painless as possible."

She leaned backwards in shock, and he growled in irritation, stabbing the sword into the ground. And used that hand to wrap around the back of her head, holding her still. One foot squished down on her toes to keep her as still and un-feisty as he could make her.

"Despite this appearance," he snarled, "I really don't want to hurt you."

She opened her mouth to yell at him, but he silenced her by holding her mouth shut, snarling at her. His tapped his fingers against her again, stomping one foot to activate the thread to roll between his fingers as his needle-fingers began to click away at her lips, forming small holes and dragging the thread through it.

The small little pricks ended up being intolerable within a few short minutes, and she began to struggle to the best of her abilities, trying to scream against his hand, but realizing with horror that half of her mouth refused to open, the thread immobilizing her lips. At this sudden – but probably shouldn't have been overall surprising – development, she looked up at evil-Chat with horror and betrayal, trying to gape but failing just as much as with that as the scream.

"If you weren't moving so much, this would be easier." He observed, glaring at her before resuming with his work. "But, honestly, are you really surprised? I mean, my Akuma name is literally 'Stich Noir'. And I'm mostly made of needles. Or smoke, but that's not the point."

She looked away from his face when he continued talking, trying to figure out where his Akumatized object was, as both arms were out, and she was close enough to see his basic shape through the smoke. It appeared that his bottom half and fingers were the only parts of him that were actually metal, everything else almost precisely like his old leather outfit.

Everything was almost always constantly moving on him; if anything was holding still, it began moving again in the next moment.

There was one object, she noticed as he put the finishing touches on her mouth, that was nestled in his wrist, unmoving. Instead of visually painful black thread, it had gleaming white string instead. She could reach it easily with her free hand, she just needed the proper leverage.

"I just wish you would trust me; I suppose." Stich Noir continued, pursing his lips. "But…I guess I can understand why you're not. I mean, I got akumatized, I'm reckless, and…" He shrugged, stepping back, off her feet, as he observed her once more. "Okay, it's done. That wasn't too bad, was it?"

She glared at him, causing him to sigh.

"Not my fault." He insisted, reaching up one of his hands to wipe some blood off of her cheek. "You brought this on yourself, Bugaboo, when you lied to me. You can't fault me at al- hey!"

Ladybug ripped the needle from its wrist perch dropping it to the ground and smashing it under her heel. The Akuma came free instantly, fluttering into the air. She used her free hand – not her usual dominant hand, unfortunately – to snag up the Akuma, burning the corruption out of it. She allowed it to flutter to the air before grabbing the needle-blade still embedded in her hair ribbon. Now that there was no rush, it was much, much easier to pull it out and use it to cut the threads on her lips. It hurt and she almost immediately spit out a wad of blood, but she had to be able to cast the Miraculous Cure.

"Miraculous Ladybug," she shouted, watching it swipe over everything, healing her hurt lips and freeing her from the post. Stitch Noir's transformation washed away, revealing –

"Adrien?" Ladybug choked, collapsing beside him. _Adrien was Chat Noir. Chat Noir was Adrien. _Did she just reveal his identity to Hawkmoth? Kwamis, she hoped not. "Adrien?"

He lifted his head, still on his feet; not typically a position that Akumas got de-evilized in.

"M'lady?" He blinked, seemingly not noticing that he wasn't transformed. "Wha-" He raised his hand, staring down at his bare palms in utter horror. "O-oh…no, no! I didn't- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay!" Ladybug cried, surging forward to cradle him as he cried to scramble backward. "It's okay! Calm down kit-"

Adrien cried again at the half-spoken nickname, shuddering into himself as he collapsed onto the ground, shuffling away best he could. "I-I hurt you, did-didn't I?"

"No, n-"

At his uncertain expression, she backtracked. No more lying. It hurt them both too much.

"Yes." Ladybug admitted, sorrowfully. "But, it's okay, though, because I'm fine, now, see?" She grinned at him, framing her face hopefully.

He didn't laugh, just shrank further away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hidden so much from you." Ladybug said, walking towards him gently. She fell to her knees beside him, pulling him into her lap. "I'll…I'll do better."

He whimpered sorrowfully, and she sighed, burying her face into his hair. "No more secrets, okay? Just us. You and me."

"Really?" He asked, and she wished she didn't have to confirm it. Not because she was frustrated at him, but because she had lied all the time. She had to be 100% clear that she was being honest from now on for his sake, so he knew that she meant everything she said. For the sake of their partnership. So, Hawkmoth wouldn't…well, so nothing bad would happen between hem again. Because she cared about Chat Noir – Adrien - too much to let them fall apart.


	9. Bleeding Through The Bandages:Adrien

**Suggested by the incredible Griffin Stone! **

* * *

A slight whine broke its way from Adrien's throat for the seventh time that class period, his fingers beginning to tremble as he tried – and once again failed – to write down the proper answer on the quiz.

Mme. Bustier arched her eyebrow at him, glancing down at the papers she was grading for the last class that came through. As luck would have it, as she turned her eyes to the clock to check the time, the bell went off, ringing loud and clear.

"Alright, everyone, stay where you are, and I'll pick up your papers." Mme. Bustier ordered, rising from her chair. "Everyone, you have until I pick up your worksheets to finish up, alight?"

Everyone nodded collectively, a few stragglers – such as Marinette, Kim, and Ivan – increasing their scribbling tenfold. Adrien, who had only marked down a few, stared down at his worksheet in despair, managing to move his pen to the next bubble to mark it.

Even though he was usually the first one to have his quiz turned in, Mme. Bustier had mercy for him and moved to the back of the class first, picking up Juleka, Rose, and Nathaniel's papers first.

She moved toward the front, speaking encouragement as she did so. "Once I take your papers, you're free to head out and grab your things to head to your last class, alright?"

By the time Mme. Bustier, who purposely had been taking her time, had made it to the front row, Adrien had managed to write down two more answers.

He reluctantly handed in his worksheet, exhaustion creeping into his face as he gazed at the half-completed quiz. He stood up to leave, but Mme. Bustier stopped him.

"Stay here." Mme. Bustier requested, turning her attention to Nino, holding out her hand. As the DJ turned in his paper, she whispered into his ear, "Take Adrien's things to the next class for him, alright."

Nino nodded, reaching over to squeeze Adrien's shoulder. "Good luck, dude." He murmured, collecting up his notes and following the other students out.

Adrien lowered himself back into his chair, staring down at the wood in defeat, his entire body was shivering, one hand picking at loose wood chips one the desk, and the other one out of sight beneath the desk.

Mme. Bustier straightened the work sheets with a quick flick of her wrist, laying them on her desk before turning around to face Adrien. "Are you quite alright, Adrien?"

Adrien raised his head, staring at her. "I'm fine…"

"Adrien." Mme. Bustier sighed, kneeling beside his desk, hands clasped together elegantly on top of the wood. "You are clearly not fine. I'm worried for you. If I didn't' know better, I would say that you were caught up in that Akuma attack yesterday."

Adrien winced at that, looking down.

"Were you?" Mme. Bustier inquired tilting her head.

Adrien didn't answer.

"Adrien, I really don't want to, but if you won't come to me or any other adult figure for help, I'm going to have to tell your father."

"No!" Adrien immediately protested; head snapped up. The utter fear in his eyes made Mme. Bustier even thinking of such a thing. "Please, please don't. It's just that… I can't…" he chocked, looking down. "I'm sorry. I'll do better at school."

"Adrien, that's not what I'm worried about. I honestly don't care about the school work. Do you want to know why I became a teacher?"

He shook his head.

"I wanted to help the next generation. I remember what it was like to be a teenager and to always be struggling. I'm here to help you through it." Mme. Bustier reached out and touched his arm. "What is said between us will stay between us, alright? I won't tell your father whatever you say."

Adrien hesitated, then scooted out of his chair. He stood, shakily, and lifted up part of his shirt, revealing several layers of bandages wrapped around his torso, stained a dark red. The red was spreading, even as Mme. Bustier watched, to conceal even the white parts as far from the epicenter as they could get.

"I…" he faltered, shaking his head. "I wasn't there at the Akuma attack yesterday. But…Chat Noir was."

Mme. Bustier's heart squeezed at that, realization striking her suddenly. Her eyes were widening slightly as clarity continued to wash over her.

"Chat Noir is immune to the Miracle Cure." Adrien explained, voice shuddering.

"Oh, oh…Adrien." Mme. Bustier whispered in absolute horror, reaching out her hands to touch the bandages. Her hands grazed the area where the red – his blood – was emanating from. Adrien flinched, and she drew back.

"What can I do to help?" She inquired, shouldering away her fear to face him seriously.

"I don't know." Adrien admitted, letting himself sag and dropping his shirt back down over his abdomen. "You just _can't_ tell my father. Please."

Mme. Bustier leaned down, hugging him tightly. "It'll be okay, Adrien. I'll take care of you however I can, just let me know."

"Okay." He agreed, hiding her back.

Mme. Bustier turned towards the door, gesturing for him to stay put. "Now, I need to hurry off to get some first aid supplies so we can properly fix you up. Be right back, Adrien."

"Thank you, Mme. Bustier." Adrien thanked her gratefully, smiling sadly as Mme. Bustier left.


End file.
